


The Willow Tree

by Southern_Cereal_King



Category: Original Work
Genre: kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Cereal_King/pseuds/Southern_Cereal_King
Summary: Just a little story I wrote when bored. Comments on how I can improvE my writing are greatly appreciated





	The Willow Tree

On one very beautiful sunrise, where the sun peeked through the trees, there was no time for happiness. The only emotion felt was remorse. The knight, with the body of his slain lover in his arms, marched into the forest. The glimpses of sunrise made his tears orange, and the blood on his armor apparent. The knight continued forward, until stopping before the biggest willow in the clearing. The knight could walk no longer. He dropped to his knees. There was no grave dug, and no gravestone cut. The knight gently placed the body of his lover down,upon a bed of moss and flowers. The knight, having been struck in battle, gripped his sword in one hand, and his shield in the other, and sat down. He would take his final breath sitting here, next to his lover where he belonged


End file.
